Dean, Sam, and Jaxxenne
by Deanyfan101
Summary: Dean has a twin. He's a bit over-protective after her bout with Tuberculosis when she was seven. Warning! Medical info. may not be totally accurate!
1. Chapter 1

**The sister**

Dean grinned to himself from his hiding place behind a tall oak tree and tested his water gun.

"De-ean!" seven year old Jaxxenne called to her twin, "Come out, come out, wherever you aaare!"

He tried not to laugh as she went to the tree next to his. He pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger, soaking her. She fired back, getting the front of his shirt wet. They chased each other around the yard until Jaxxenne stopped and put her hand over her chest. Dean ran up next to her, panting.

"Jaxxenne? You okay?"

"Chest hurts." She started hacking, and after a few moments, she was coughing blood. Dean ran inside and got their father. John sprinted out to Jaxxenne's side.

"Jaxxenne, look at me, baby." She raised her head to look at him and her eyes drooped closed. "No, no, come on, stay awake. Dean! Get Sam and get in the car! Now!" He picked Jaxxenne up carefully and rushed her to the hospital.

He sat for what seemed like weeks, waiting for the doctors to tell him something. Dean tapped his shoulder. "Dad, is Jaxxenne gonna be okay?"

"I hope so, son." He looked down at three year old Sam and smiled. Sam handed him a sheet of paper and a crayon.

"Daddy, draw a doggie," he said. John took the paper and drew a stick figure dog, then handed it back to the toddler. "You didn't draw ears," he complained.

"Make Dean draw a doggie," John laughed.

Sam looked at Dean and smiled. "Dean, draw a doggie!"

Dean shook his head and stared at the waiting room doors. John sighed.

"Daddy, Dean won't draw a doggie."

"I know. Dean's worried, okay? He'll draw one later."

"But, I need a doggie for my picture. Daddy!"

"Sam, why can't you draw a dog?" John asked.

Sam turned the paper over and showed John a bubble on sticks. "I don't know how to draw the head."

"Make a circle with dots for eyes."

"But then it won't have ears."

A doctor walked toward them and Dean jumped up. "Sam," John said, "Just give me a minute. We'll go see Jaxxenne, and she can draw a doggie, okay?"

"Okay."

John stood up. "Mr. Winchester?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

"The situation isn't as bad as it seems. Your daughter has Active Tuberculosis. She's--"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

The doctor smiled at Dean. "That means that there is bad stuff around her lungs, and it makes it hard for her to breathe." He looked back up at John. "Her pulse is speeding up, but otherwise she's perfectly stable."

"Can it be treated?"

"Yes. She'll have to take a set of antibiotics for about six months, and she should be fine. Now, there is a chance something could go wrong and the disease could spread, but we caught it early enough that that's not likely. You will have to watch her and make sure the symptoms don't get worse. And during the first few weeks, she'll probably get very tired, she'll lose a lot of weight, and she'll get feverish and sweaty at night. But don't worry, that's typical. All you have to do is let her get a few hours of sleep during the day, make sure she doesn't stop eating regularly, and put a cold rag on her forehead. After those first few weeks, she should go back to normal."

John nodded. "Can we see her?"

"Sure. Room 232."

"Thanks." John looked at Sam. "Come on, Sammy, we're gonna go see Jaxxenne."

Sam picked up his papers and crayons and followed John and Dean to Jaxxenne's room. She looked up when they walked in and smiled. Her eyelids were half closed and her face was pale. She smiled at Dean.

"Who won?" she asked.

"Dude, I did," Dean laughed.

"No, I think I did."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Okay, you won. So, how're you feeling?"

"I feel okay. That man said I'd have to stay the night, and I don't wanna."

Dean smiled and pulled something out of his backpack. He tossed the small object to her and she gasped.

"Dean, you brought Beary?"

He nodded. "He wanted to see you."

"Thank you!"

John smiled and Sam ran over to Jaxxenne's bed, begging her to draw a dog.

Jaxxenne was allowed to leave two days later, and for six weeks after, John and Dean jumped everytime she coughed, force-fed her everytime she didn't eat, ran to her in the middle of the night to make sure she was okay, and made her take her pills. Six months later, she went back to the hospital to find out that everything would be okay. John and Dean slept for the longest amount of time ever.

**A/N That is NOT all of it. Next chapter will be present day. Please review. Makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

"When I'm in trouble," Jaxxenne began.

"Jaxx, please, don't do it, this is getting really old," Dean groaned.

Sam laughed.

"I think, 'What would Dean do?' And then I don't do it. And then I think, 'What would Sam do?', and I still don't do that, because Sam would be the one to blow someone's brains out."

"Would not," Sam insisted.

"Come on! Did you see that gunner back there? Dean's all like, 'Hey, we don't want this to end the wrong way, no one wants to get shot', and what does Dean do? He gets shot in the frikkin' arm. And what did you do? You shot the guy back. Therefore, I am right." She paused for a moment. "OOOH, I got another one. Okay. When I'm in trouble, I think, 'What would God do?', and then I don't do it, because I'd get in trouble for smiting everyone."

Dean laughed at that one.

"HA! I finally made you laugh."

"Shuddup," Dean laughed.

"Come on, Dean-o," she said, "You do one now."

He shook his head and Sam grinned. "Dean. Now."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. When I'm in trouble, I think, 'What would Jaxxenne do?' And then I don't do it, because she'd get this stupid game started again."

She gasped and punched his good arm. Then her face paled. Her stomach twisted and her chest tightened. Her throat burned, her head stung, and she could feel it coming on again. She'd been having the same exact pains for over three months, and hadn't told Sam or Dean. But this time, there was nowhere to run. She was stuck in the car with both of them, and both of them noticed something was wrong.

"Jaxxenne?" Sam turned in his seat and grabbed her shoulder.

"Sam, Dean, there's something I have to... tell... you... I--" Before she could finish, she started coughing.

"SHHIT!" Dean yelled, pulling the car over. He physically jumped into the backseat and sat next to Jaxxenne. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes drooped closed and she coughed blood. "Sam, drive!" Dean put his arm around her shoulders and held her up. "No, no, Jaxx, this can't happen." She passed out in his arms. "Jaxxenne, wake up, please!" He patted her cheek carefully and her eyes cracked open slightly. "Jaxx, stay awake," Dean demanded.

"Dean." Her voice was almost inaudible. Dean had to lean closer to hear her. "I. I have to tell you... this has been... going..." She paused as more coughs wracked her body. "Three months."

Dean studied her face to see if she was serious. Her eyes closed again. "NO! Stay awake, Jaxxenne!" She didn't respond. He felt her pulse and closed his eyes against the tears burning in the back of his throat. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, trying to keep her alive. "Please, Jaxx, wake up!"

* * *

4 hours later, in the hospital

Dean sighed and his leg tapped faster and faster with every minute that the doctor didn't come out. Sam came back a few moments later with two sodas and two candybars. He handed one of each to Dean, who nodded thankfully and kept his mouth shut.

"Dean," Sam said, looking at Dean's shaking leg, "If you keep that up, you're leg's gonna go through the floor."

Dean shot a glare at him.

"Sorry. Just trying to help."

Dean twisted and untwisted the lid on his soda bottle and started humming.

"What, no Metallica this time?" Sam laughed.

Dean shot him another glare.

"Just sayin'"

"Well, stop saying!"

The doctor came through the doors, and Dean almost tackled him. Sam walked up to the man. "How is she?"

He looked between the two brothers and Dean's face paled. "How is she?" he echoed.

The doctor shrugged. "It's hard to tell right now. We won't know much until she wakes up... if she wakes up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It means, there's a 97 chance she'll die."

Dean felt his legs go weak and he collapsed to his knees. The doctor and Sam both knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Dean, look at me," Sam ordered.

Dean shook his head.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked the doctor.

"Yes, but if she wakes up, let us know. Okay?"

He nodded and helped Dean stand. Dean walked straight outside, unable to force himself to go to her room. He immediately dialed Bobby's number. A single tear trailed down his cheek and he wiped it away, cleared his throat and listened to the phone ring. After a few moments, he got the answering machine.

"Bobby, when you get this, please call me back. I need to talk to you." He was unable to keep his voice from shaking. "It's important." He hung up and leaned against the wall. Not long after, the phone rang again. He flipped his phone open.

"Hey, kid, what's going on?" Bobby asked, "You sounded upset."

"She's dying, Bobby."

"Wh--" He paused. "Jaxxenne. Dean, I'm sorry. Is it the same thing?"

"Yeah. They said there's a 97 chance she'll die." He rubbed his face and swiped a hand across his eyes. "I'm losing my twin, Bobby."

"I don't know what to tell you, kid. I'm sorry. I'll be praying for her, Dean, even if you don't believe there's a god."

Dean turned and punched the brick wall, hoping it would make losing Jaxxenne less painful. It didn't. All he managed to do was crack his knuckles. "Dammit!"

"Jesus, Dean, be careful." He sighed. "Listen, I know you hate to, but you're gonna have to let it out sometime, Dean. If she dies, you'll need to be strong for Sam. Sam's gonna need you, Dean. He's gonna need someone to tell him things'll work out."

"Bobby, how can you ask me to be upset now, but not later. SHE'S MY TWIN!! I can't just get over it."

"Sorry, Dean, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll be over there soon."

"Thanks."

"Dean."

"What?"

"Be praying for her anyway."

"I will, Bobby."

He hung up the phone and went in to face the truth. He was losing his sister, and he couldn't stop it.

**A/N k, I know this isn't humorous, but I tried to lighten it up a little.**


End file.
